


you're perfect. (gob bluth x tony wonder oneshot)

by singsweetsongs



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates, This is my first ever m/m please don't kill me ahahah, idek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singsweetsongs/pseuds/singsweetsongs
Summary: short oneshot in which tony and gob have been living together in ny for tony's magic career!
Relationships: George Oscar "Gob" Bluth/Tony Wonder
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	you're perfect. (gob bluth x tony wonder oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> short oneshot in which tony and gob have been living together in ny for tony's magic career!

It must have been around 3 in the morning when Gob finally heard the key turn in the door. After a split second of fear that some sort of ghost-vampire-zombie-clown hybrid was making its way into the apartment, Gob felt himself beam. The very idea of “beaming” was alien to Gob, no one else had ever that effect on him. But whenever he was around Tony, he just felt a stupid smile crawl across his face. He couldn’t help it, even in his current exhausted state. He was just that smitten.

He briefly considered pretending to be asleep, before quickly deciding against it. The truth was that he hadn’t slept all night. How could he, with his boyfriend gone all night? He sighed. Of course he was proud as fuck of Tony with how his magic career was going and everything, but he couldn’t help from feeling a slight pang of jealousy at how successful Tony had become, in the career he himself just couldn’t seem to catch a break in. More importantly, however, he was jealous of all the time Tony now spent performing, instead of hanging out with him. He knew it sounded petty and kinda pathetic, but Gob had to admit he missed spending everyday hanging out with his beloved. Their relationship was still very much in the honeymoon phase, and it sucked that they no longer got to spend every waking (and sleeping) moment together. Gob sat up slightly and leaned back, his head resting on the top of the headboard (a position he found to be shockingly comfortable), as he watched his gorgeous and slightly tipsy boyfriend stumble into the apartment.

Tony looked over at Gob and grinned apologetically, touched that his lazy boyfriend had once again stayed up late to wait for him. “Tired?” he asked, and Gob looked thoughtful for a second, before shaking his head slightly. Tony looked his Gob up and down for a moment, noticing how hot he looked, with his head leaned back and his eyes twinkling, still wearing that cute, dorky smile. “Good.” He let out a sharp breath. “Cause me neither.” Leaving his bag of magic supplies near the door, he pulled off his shoes and socks, and climbed into the warm bed next to Gob, who turned on his side to face Tony. A small combination of New York streetlights shone through the window, defining Gob’s features perfectly, reminding Tony just how perfect his boyfriend really was. “I’m so lucky to have you,” he managed to whisper, before their lips met. 

They started off slow, appreciating every tiny movement, before this kiss got harder and more passionate. They starting using their tongues, tasting and melting into eachother, both of them moaning quietly. Soon enough, Tony had climbed on top of Gob and was resting on his knees, which were placed on either side of him, and bending down, his hands tugging at Gob’s hair, making him whimper slightly. Tony smiled to himself, loving how easily he could turn Gob on.

Eventually Tony got up and moved to sit by Gob’s legs, instructing him to take his shirt off and lean back as he had been before. He obliged, and Tony took a moment to take in how breathtaking he looked, before hitching one leg over his sleepy boyfriend, so he was positioned right opposite his cock. Lazily, Tony began tracing over his boyfriend’s crotch through his sweatpants, eliciting a few whimpering moans, from both Gob and, admittedly, Tony. He continued to rub faster and harder, before pulling down Gob’s pants and underwear slightly, taking out his cock. Tony bent down and kissed it a few times, causing Gob’s moans to get slightly louder. Tony couldn’t get over how turned on he could get Gob from doing basically nothing, and Gob couldn’t get over how fucking hot Tony looked, teasing him and kissing his cock, not to mention how fucking good it felt.

Normally, Tony loved dominating and teasing Gob a lot, making him beg for whatever he wanted done to him. But right now, after having seen how beautiful and picturesque his boyfriend looked, and how happy he had been to see him, all Tony wanted to do was make him feel as good as possible. He started to jerk Gob off, occasionally leaning down to kiss or lick his cock, making eye contact with him the whole time. Tony’s own cock was twitching in his clothes as he watched Gob’s face. He felt so lucky that he had been the one who got to do that to him, that he was the one who made him whimper and moan uncontrollably.

Tony was starting to speed up slightly when Gob spoke up, barely louder than a whisper. “I want you- fuck. I w-want you inside me” he moaned. Tony was slightly surprised, but had of course had no objection. “Are you sure babe?” he double checked, not wanting to hurt him. “I’m sure” Gob confirmed between breaths, still moaning ever so slightly. “Just, go slow please?”

Tony grinned at his hot, dorky boyfriend, and leant down to kiss him quickly. “Of course.” Wanting to be as gentle as possible, Tony took much longer than usual warming up the lube on his fingers and preparing Gob. He told Gob to keep his legs up as he lay down. He wanted to be as slow and gentle with Gob as possible, but it was almost painful for him to have to wait so long before he could get inside him. Tony circled his finger around Gob’s hole, before inserting it carefully, swearing under his breath at how tight he was. After a few antagonisingly slow minutes, he inserted a second finger. Gob yelped slightly, but his pain was soon replaced by moaning. 

He still wanted to go slow, he was practically falling asleep afterall, but even Gob was getting impatient by now. The truth was, he loved being prepped by Tony, and he already knew he wasn’t going to last very long. Sensing this, Tony sped up the process a bit, showing the same level of desperation his partner felt.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Tony was finally ready to get inside Gob. He put on the condom hurriedly and fumbled around with the lube, finally pulling himself together enough to get some on his cock. He lined himself up with Gob and pushed in slowly, groaning deeply at how tight and warm Gob was and how good it felt, and how fucking beautiful and perfect Gob looked like that, with his hair all messed up from lying down, biting down hard on his lip. He stayed still for a short moment, allowing them both to get used to the sensation. Not wanting to wait anymore, he made eye contact with his boyfriend and began thrusting. 

He moved slowly, trying to keep steady (which was kind of difficult, what with the alcohol, and how tired he was from performing all evening). He made sure to be gentle, but he kept changing position slightly, before he heard Gob’s moans get louder. He smirked, knowing he’d found the right spot, and began thrusting slightly quicker, still keeping eye contact with his shaking boyfriend. As he moved his hips faster, he was overcome with affection at how fucking cute and hot and perfect Gob was, and he lent down to kiss him. They locked lips and kissed sloppily, both of them moaning and whimpering at the sensation.

After only a few minutes, Gob started to feel a familiar coil in his stomach. He moaned and swore, breaking the kiss so they could make eye contact as he came, slightly and bucking his hips towards Tony, who finished a few seconds later. He removed himself from Gob quickly and carefully, and lay down exhausted for a few seconds, before leaning over to lick the come off of Gob’s chest. He smiled at Gob, suddenly overwhelmed by emotion (and alcohol) and pecked his lips quickly. “You’re perfect, you know that right?” he found himself saying. “God, I fucking love you.” Instead of responding verbally, Gob simply moved closer to Tony, who wrapped one of his arms around Gob, and they finally got to go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone actually read this then thank you! :) ily


End file.
